Do Re Mi Fa So
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: Kylo reminisces his 30 years and wonder if any of it was worthwhile. Before he can go further a slap to the head beings him back to reality. Rey does not like being ignored, but she doesn't really like Kylo either. Or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

**I am Reylo Trash :D**

* * *

The first time they meet he is fifteen and she is five. He thinks she's annoying, she thinks he's a monster. Ben does no care for this, because slowly but surely, he is becoming the monster she's always feared. He hears a voice at night, it calls to him in a seductively and disastrous way. The icy chill of this mysterious voice spreads through his veins and turns him cold. He's tired of fighting whatever _it_ is and decides to slowly give in.

Rey.

His parents smile at the child and shower her with presents.

Ben can feel the warmth and love radiating from Queen Leia Organa and King Han Solo, can practically grasp it in his overtly large hands.

He should not be jealous of a child, but he is. All the love and affection his parents are giving to this child, he has been denied of almost his entire life.

His fists clench and knuckles turn white, they lay at his sides shaking in a silent rage.

Rey notices this and looks up at him, eyes are big as the mood.

Ben can't help it; his anger dissipates a little as he looks at this child. Her eyes, while fearful, gaze at him in wonder.

"Where are your parents?" Leia askes.

Rey points to a couple not too far away. They are talking to someone hidden in the shadows. The market place they are standing in is loud, busy, and filled with too many people and alien bodies. Ben has always hated crowded places, and his anxiety worsens by the second.

Not a minute later, a dirty and rather emaciated woman grabs Rey and apologizes to the queen. She drags Rey back to the older man, presumably the father, and they disappear behind a corner.

O

O

O

O

It is the last time Prince Ben Solo sees Rey.


	2. Chapter 2: 15

O

O

O

O

Much to his surprise, Ben does see Rey again. 10 years later to be exact, when he is twenty-five and too proud to admit he feels lost. She is fifteen and filling out all the lumps and bumps on her body just like any teenager would. At least he thinks it's her, because she has the same gangly shaped arms and legs she had as a child. Also…that stupid hairdo of hers…three little knots on her head that looked way to uncomfortable to be considered practical.

There is fire burning, everywhere. Women are screaming and children are crying. The sounds of blasters ricochet off one another until the entire village is one giant sound bubble of violence and gore. To any sane person, this would be a scene from any dark nightmare. For Kylo Ren, it's just another day at the office. Striking fear in the hearts of many does wear after a while.

Rey stares at him, the same wonderment in her eyes. She hasn't changed really, at least not her eyes. He knows she can't recognize him, mainly because he is wearing a mask. Twenty-five years of age and he is too afraid to show the world his face how he really feels so he hides it behind another. He sees her one last time as she quickly jumps down the sand dune and disappears into the desert.

"Lord Ren, we've gathered all the surviving rebels and villagers, what should we do with them?"

Kylo Ren turns his head toward the Stormtrooper and feels the unnamed solider shiver in fear. Typial.

"Kill them all. I have no use for prisoncers."

He does not recognize the sound of his own voice, hasn't heard it in years. Doesn't speak out loud without his second face.

The Stormtrooper turns towards the other troopers. Phasma, his right hand of death nods just once. A signal is given and they all raise their guns, all lined up in one singular line. The survivors beg and grovel at the enemies' feet. The rebels are too proud to do such a thing so they hold their heads high and eyes straight forward.

Ben…Kylo…it doesn't matter anymore.

The blasters go off and the screams are silenced.

O

O

O

O

One planet after the other, the First Order conquers all. Each solar system is brought to its knees as people are put in their place. All the stars in the galaxy dim down to a somber glow; it feels the sadness of life and cannot help but cry. Kylo does not care, for his heart has hardened eons ago. He believes he has finally found purpose, bring a new order to a rather unbalanced universe. There was no law and order; now there is only the First Order. He _knows_ to the very core of his being that what he is doing is right.

People are animals, they are savages. Filthy, greedy things that need a master. He has seen it. Kylo has visited countless planets, has seen the different species inhabiting worlds beyond worlds. Where there is life there is always destruction. It disgusts him, really. Kylo can't believe for one second that these aliens deserve all the privileges that are bestowed upon them. So, he will take them, all of them, and make them suffer for their cruelty.

Every rapist will be slaughtered, every child will have a family, and every injustice will be met with justice. Kylo is the God they need, and so he will become just that.

His parents had always told him he was meant for greater things, and so he does.

Lord Snoke promised him power, and he has infinite access to it.

He will bless the people of this universe with his presence and his iron fist.

 _Coward…I'll make you pay for this._

There it is again! A voice with no name, a faceless enemy has crept its way into his head and has planted seeds of doubt. Whoever this person is has been keeping Kylo away all night. The voice comes and goes whenever, but he can feel all the emotion the stranger feels. Sometimes it's anger, like now, but most of the times it's loneliness. Something Kylo can relate to.

O

O

O

O

Three months later and Kylo cannot wait a second longer to get off the giant dirt ball that is Jakku.

What a terrible wasteland of grim and decay. The planet is nothing more than an endless desert with no opportunity for growth or life. Anything that disappears beyond the horizon is sure to die and never return. There couldn't possibly be any form of life out there. The only redeeming thing about the planet was the vast amount of oil buried beneath layers and layers of sand. Without Jakku's oil they would never be able to fuel their ships, speeders, and every AT-AT until kingdom come. It was only by pure (and admittedly dumb) luck did they discover what a gold mine the planet was.

Kylo never thought he'd be coming back to the planet ever again. Rarely does he ever visit a planet twice after conquering it. What was the point in returning to something already dominated when there were other planes yet to claim? However, being the only intelligent form of life in the First Order, and since he is technically in charge of manufacturing and production, Kylo obviously had to make a pit stop and make sure everything was up to par and completed right on schedule. There was absolutely no way he was going to leave everything to _Hux_ , the red-head vermin.

 _Oh god they're EVERYWHERE_

Kylo's head snaps to his left. There's no one there of course, but the voice is so near and so close he could have sworn someone was standing next to him. Along with the voice there is a feeling of disgust and…mischievousness. Behind the mask Kylo squints and anticipation bleeds through his fingers. He has a gut wrenching feeling whoever or whatever this thing is will be showing it's face very soon.

"Captain!"

Phasma turns to her commander and stalks towards him.

"Yes sir?"

"I want your troopers to be on high alert, I have a feeling we're going to be receiving an unwanted guest very soon."

She doesn't question him, despite finding this a bit ridiculous, but obliges, "As you wish." Commands are given and about ten Stormtroopers are ready with their guns in hand.

 _Perfect_

Kylo growls lowly, the voice is mocking him. It sounded like a child, the way it practically says all its thoughts out loud. The use of crude and elementary vocabulary was another dead giveaway. If this voice really did belong to a measly child perhaps he had overreacted. There was no possible way it could be a threat to him and his army. Kylo scans the mining zone and sees nothing out of place or out of the ordinary. Besides the extra security, everything is moving along just fine. It'll only be a couple of course before his ship is ready to take off and back to the _Finalizer._

And just as he turns, there is a loud explosion at the southern end of the mining grounds.

"What are you waiting for?! Get moving!" Kylo all but shouts are the troopers and watches them scramble to get out of each other's way.

Something catches his eye, a small tan little thing sitting on the highest point of the tallest tower. He zeroes in on it with the help of his mask and nearly stumbles over when he realizes it's a girl. She waves at him, the cheeky little thing. Her face is covered in a makeshift mask made of dirty clothes, and eyes shielded from the world behind cracked goggles. Kylo moves with the force of a raging bull, his eyes never leaving the girl.

She cocks her head to the side and gives a mock salute before jumping down. Kylo watches as she quickly unclasps the ropes to her belt, the only thing keeping her from plummeting to the ground, and cut the ties with a black dagger. The girl is quick on her feet once she hits the ground and darts in-between the buildings and gondolas.

"After her!"

Several troopers scramble to get to the intruder first and disappear into the shadows.

"Phasma! A child is loose in the mines, catch her and bring her to me – _alive_."

"As you wish."

The com disconnects and all goes quiet.

Kylo is on the hunt.

O

O

O

O

 _For an army this big, they're all really stupid._

He should have known. The voice, the explosion…it's her, they're all her. The dreams and nightmares, the sadness and tears. Everything Kylo has ever felt, has ever sympathized with all belonged to this impudent child. What would Snoke think, his apprentice bested by a child, He'd be punished of course. Kylo dreads leaving Jakku suddenly, if that meant having to feel the wrath of the almighty Supreme Lord.

Kylo's footsteps are heavy and filled with purpose. His breathing comes out in short and hallowed breaths as he tries to navigate his way through the thin and narrow alleyways. The smell of smoke and oil becomes a tad bit stronger, and he gets a little more claustrophobic the longer he has to run. He stops suddenly and waits. The sounds of the machines pulling oil out of the ground becomes distant as his fingers start to tingle. He closes his eyes and shuts out the rest of the world as everything goes quiet. It feels like electricity is surging through his veins as he uses the force to pinpoint the exact location of the little desert rat.

 _One step, two step…a stumble_

He darts down a zig zagging path to his right and runs into an open dune area filled with nothing but mining trucks and construction machinery. She is here, he knows it. He hears her quick heart beats, feels the sweat beads rolling down her back. She's out of breath and desperate for water. Fortunately for him, and rather unfortunate for her, he's just getting warmed up. Child or not, there was no way in hell someone was going to attack him and his company and get away with it.

"Come out now child; there is nowhere else for you to run."

Kylo takes a step forward and moves his cape away from his belt. His hand inches towards his saber.

"Says you; how do you even see with that bucket on your head! Do you have to turn your whole head to look both ways?"

She's cocky, maybe a little too cocky for someone in her predicament. Her words come out in short pants, but with great determination. He had to hand it to her; despite being a nuisance, she was very resilient. But he had a schedule to uphold and a minor setback such as this was not going to throw him off track.

"Listen here girl - "

"No, you listen asshole! This is for everybody you killed that night!"

Kylo stops dead in his tracks. Her voice comes from every direction, and he searches like a mad man for her location. As he taps into the force he feels it again, that weird sensation that crawls through his skin. Something is connecting him to the girl, perhaps she's force sensitive as well. Could be just his instincts telling him there's possibly a trap set up just for him. Either way, this girl is no ordinary girl and he must stop her before she blows anything else up.

 _Where are you_

He hears her gasp and cocks his head to the side.

"Can you hear me?"

He's met with silence.

"It's you isn't it…the voice inside my head, it's you."

"Actually, I think you're just crazy." And she darts in-between trucks and machinery as Kylo pursues.

"There's no point in running, I'll catch you eventually." He homes in on everything that is her. All the steps her feet take, every breath she inhales, and the way the force gravitates towards her. There is something different, something unusual about her.

"I don't think so!"

There is a tiny click and a domino effect of mini explosions set off. Kylo barely manages to jump a top an abandoned building. Through the smoke and flames he sees the girl climb a rickety, metal latter that allows her to escape. His breath catches in his throat.

 _Rey_

She stops and turns to him. Her mask has fallen, but her googles remain on. It doesn't matter, because he'd recognize that face anywhere. The little girl his parents coddle as a child…the girl from the massacre. It's her. After all this time, it's still Rey. It seems he'll never be rid of her, and it hurt his pride to know he was bested by a teenage girl who speaks a little too loudly in his ear. Kylo clenches his first, unsure about what to do with this information, but he has a name and a face.

Rey sticks her tongue out at him and disappears into the desert.

Kylo has a feeling he'll be seeing her again.


End file.
